Embers of Love
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: Placed in NM. Bella was changed that day in the meadow. But when Alice finds her band, Paranormal Romance on the internet, what will Bella do when she sees the person she hates the most? OOC Bella isn't very forgiving!;D
1. The beggining of eternity

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! IT'S ME AGAIN!!!!!! =D This is a story set in NM. Bells a rock star in a band called Paranormal Romance. Oh, did I mention she's a vamp now? And she's dating werewolf Jacob Black? Much drama ensures. Yes, Bella is really OOC in this story. Not very forgiving of Edward. Everyone else, sure! Not Edward. I am completely team Edward, but, he should've felt what she went through. I mean, it's only fair. Don't hate me. Just read it!! I won't even put a disclaimer 'cuz my name isn't Stephenie Meyer and I don't have 3 kids and a husband or own Edward or Twilight and the rest of the series. Sob. Now to the actual story!!!

BPOV

_Bells? It's time. _Ah. Sweet ol' Jake. Always making sure I was ready to record. That's why I love him. That and he saved my life.

*Flashback*

_I was sitting in our old meadow, playing my guitar and singing. Suddenly, I heard a faint rustle. "H-hello?" I asked, timid and afraid. There she was, Victoria. "Hello, darling. Where's your family?" she asked, and I winced. They were gone. They had been for 7 months. "They aren't here. They left me." I winced again. She cackled. "Well, this is amusing! You're all alone in a meadow and I'm Starving! That and I want to revenge James' death. And they made it so easy! Before I kill you, any last words?" she asked. "Break me." I whispered. "What? Why?" she exclaimed. "I don't want to live anymore. I'm worthless. I just want to be broken. Then nothing can save me, and I'll be free," I whisper explained. She paused. "He really hurt you, didn't he?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, if that's what you want…" she trailed off. She came up to me, and bit me. I just whimpered. I heard a familiar voice scream out my name. "Goodbye, Jacob." I whispered. Everything went black._

_*_End flashback*

I walked to the recording room. Jake walked up to me. "Hey, baby." He greeted me, and kissed my cheek. We both shivered. He was so hot, I was always warm. And my body was always cold, so I cooled him down. "Hi, Jakey-boy." I responded. We walk into the sound-proof box of a room and got ready. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The band started up. I waited a few minutes, and started singing.

(Embers of love by Imogene Heap. Awesome yet sad song.)

"Paint the two of us on a canvas in chains  
And hang it on the wall  
So the story sustains  
And I layer the colours with care  
In veils with the sky  
Bordered in an ocean and higher than high

This song was hard to sing. It was about how I could never let him go, even if I tried.

I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love  
I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love

Never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
Cement it in it's socket  
As long as I love

These embers of love

Well lucky you  
To have me by your side  
Never would you know  
Never could you decide  
Taking my hands as your own  
Cover it in gold  
Leave me for a moment  
And I'll watch you grow old

I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love  
I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love

I can remember when I wrote this. I was in so much pain…

Never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
As long  
As I love  
It stays  
Cemented in it's socket  
As long as I love  
As long as I love  
Never take it down  
Never take it down  
As long  
As I love

These embers of love

I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love  
I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love  
I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love  
I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember  
These embers of love

Embers  
Embers of love  
Never take it down  
Never take it down

Yeah  
Love  
Love  
These embers of love."

Everyone clapped as we heard it on playback. "It's in the album!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed quickly. I went over to Alec and Jane. "Please?? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!" I begged Jane. She sighed, and held out her hand. "YAY!!!" I screamed, and touched her hand. My eyes went glazy and Jane gasped. I could feel the energy flow quickly through me. I took my hand off of hers. "Thank you, Jane!! Now I have my antidote!" I squealed. Everyone laughed. "To the penthouse!!" Jake exclaimed. I giggled. _Jake your so silly! _I told him through his head. _Yes, but that's just me! _He thought back. I laughed. We all ran to the 'crib', as Quil called it. I tied with Jake. I made my famous chili and the wolves dug in. I changed my body so I was human again. I got myself some chili. "Yummm!" I purred, and Jake sighed. "You're so cute when you do that," he said, and I blushed. "Want some?" I asked Jane and Alec. They nodded quickly, longing in their eyes. I simply touched them, and they were how they were when they were human. They scoffed down the chili and groaned in pleasure. "It's magical!!" they said in unison. I laughed. "Thank you!" They were always so polite. Hmm… OOOOOHH!! I'm evil!! "Jake? Embry? Quil? I'm never making you guys anything again! You never thank me or tell me if it taste good!!" I faked anger and hurt. "Baby!! I'm sorry!!! I'm being disrespectful!!! It's amazing!! Wonderful!! Lovely!!!! I'm sorry!!! Guys!!!! Say sorry!!!" Jake panicked. Quil and Embry repeated what he said quickly, minus the baby and the ending. I sighed. "Okay… I forgive you this one time." Everyone said goodnight, and I went to bed with Jake. "'Night hun." I yawned. "Night Jake." And with that, I drifted to sleep.

SOOOOOO?????? How is it?!?!?!?!?!?!? GOOD BAD YOU LOVE IT HATE IT WANT IT TO BURN?????HUMMMMM???? 5 reviews~ please! Thank youz! -Bells


	2. Cool Band!

Wuzzup my homies?!! This is Alice POV and Edward POV. 'Kayz? My disclaimer is at the beginning of the story so get over it!! XD I sorryz!!

APOV

Life. Happiness. Two things I don't own, and haven't for 5 months. All because of my jackass brother who made the worst choice of his life! I miss Bella. I miss her a lot. Why did we even leave her?! Edward. Who is hurting the most? Edward. Who is depressed? Everyone. Who's fault is it? Edward. Edward, I hate you. Now, TASTE THE PAIN!!!

Edward looked at me. "Oh no. Please don't! STOP!!!!!!" he screamed.

_Dora!_

_Boots!_

_Come on Dora!_

_Do-do-do-do-Dora!_

_Do-do-do-do-Dora!_

_Do-do-do-do-Dora!_

_Do-do-do-do-Dora!_

_lets go!_

_dora dora dora the explorer!_

_DORA!_

_Boots and super cool exploradora!_

_We need your help!_

_Grab your backpack!_

_Let's go!_

_Jump in!_

_vamonos__!_

_You can lead the way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Do-do-dora!_

_Do-d-dora!_

_Swiper no swiping!_

_Swiper no swiping! (Oh man)_

_It's Dora the explorer!_

I sang it over and over again. "Emmett! Sing Dora the Explorer in your head!!" Emmett grinned like and idiot. Edward was on the ground, shaking in pain. "Please, it hurts! Just make it stop. Please!" I stopped. I think Emmett did too. Really, I'm not sure. I sighed. _I hope you learned your lesson, Edward. You hurt us all._ He nodded vigorously. I went to my room and sat on my bed with my laptop. When I got on the internet, I typed in .com to look at the newest fashions. Then I saw a link for free music. Hmm… That looks interesting! I clicked it, and I found myself at .com weird name… I clicked the play button. I read the name as I listened to the music. Paranormal Romance. Cool. I found the name of the song: Silent Movies. I heard the most wonderful voice float thru the air.

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.

We're in a picture black and white  
You took the light out of my life  
When you, gave in  
We're playing out of different roles  
We should be wanting the same goals  
Listening, forgiving

Oh, why can't we communicate  
When the main feature is just beginning  
In this silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying  
You're just guessing meanings  
Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken  
We're just testing feelings

Oh, why can't we communicate  
When the main feature is just beginning  
In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

Step into the movie, you can be my leading man  
Break into the silence, so your heart can understand  
Step into the movie, we could walk along the sand  
Let me stand beside you, put your life into my hand

Don't you know you love me, like you never loved yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never loved yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never loved yourself  
Don't you know you love me, like you never loved yourself

In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

In the silent movie there's no talking  
You're just an actor  
So break into my story  
Take it over  
Paint me with colour

Wow. She is AMAZING!! I listened to another song. Don't Stop the Music. This one was a dance song…

Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music. (2x)

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)

Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa (2x)

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x)

Please don't stop the music

Wow. I looked at my doorframe. Everyone was there, looking at me. Finally, Emmett asked," Who the hell was that?!" "Paranormal Romance." Everyone scrambled onto my bed and begged me to play more. I gladly obeyed. Ah, sad song.

_I paint the two of us on a canvas in chains  
I hung it on the wall so the story sustains and I layer  
the colors with care in veils with the sky boarder than  
an ocean and higher than high_

I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember these embers of love

and I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember these embers of love  


_I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down cemented in its socket as  
long as I love_

well lucky you to have me by your side  
never would you know never could you decide  
taking my hands as your own, cover it in gold  
leave me for a moment and I watch you grow old

I will remember  
I will remember  
I will remember these embers of love  


_and I will remember  
I will remember  
_

_I will remember these embers of love  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down  
I'll never take it down cemented in its socket as  
long as I love_

I will remember these embers of love

Holy freaking hell. I looked up Paranormal Romance. When I saw the band, I gasped. There stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even Rosalie can't compare! Everyone did the same. I read the input out loud.

Shown above: Bella Mason, Jacob Black, Quil Atera, Jane and Alec Volturi.

Edward freaked. "MASON!! HER LAST NAME IS MASON!! SHE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME!!!" He was grinning like Emmett when he tortures him. I read on:

Interview with Paranormal Romance:

Q: Bella How did this start?

B: Well, my ex-boyfriend had left me 5 months ago in a forest, telling me he didn't love me and that he was moving away. I was in a deep depression. Jacob was my 2nd best friend, other than my ex's sister, Alice. So, he came over and found me strumming my old guitar and singing out my heart. He told me I was an amazing singer. He informed me that he had a band without a lead singer and asked me if I would sing for his band. I gladly accepted. We moved away to sunny L.A. and were just jamming on the streets when some dude asked us if we wanted to be a real band. We gladly with no hesitation agreed and I saw Alec and Jane. I waved them over. After talking a bit, Alec became our keyboardist, and Jane became our music producer. And that is how Paranormal Romance started!

Q: Where did the name Paranormal Romance come from?  
JB: I'll answer that. See, we all have a strange obsession with things like ghosts, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, ghouls, zombies, practically everything undead. Paranormal stuff. And the romance part comes from Jane and Alec being married, Quil having a steady girlfriend, and Bella and I are dating, too.

Q: Wow. So, where did the inspiration come from for your newest song, Embers of Love?

B: The song about someone, who like me, loves someone who doesn't love you back, and no matter what, you just can't let go. It's like you're glued to loving him or her, and your mind just can't get over them, even if they left, and promised to never return.

Q: Wow, that's really deep. So, what are you going to name your next album?

PR: TTGOY.

Q: Huh?

A: Trying to get over you.

Q: Ah. Well, thanks for the interview and we'll see you in NYC June 30! Bye!

PR: Bye!

"OHMYGODWEHAVETOGOTOTHATCONCERT!!!" I screamed. Everyone jumped. I played a random song by PR. Bring me to life. I watched the music video, too.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

She screamed in the video as she fell. OH NOES!!

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Good bloody God. She must have been in pain. I typed in tickets for Paranormal Romance NYC. After 3 minutes, I grinned. I just got 7 tickets to see Paranormal Romance.

EPOV

That girl, From Paranormal Romance. She looked like my Bella. But her voice, it was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. And the range! She must have 12 octaves! And it was odd, her boyfriend left her in a forest, her best friend's name was Alice, and she had the Volturi guards Jane and Alec! She must be a vampire… But she's dating the mutt… She couldn't be then… But she's so _**perfect**_! Vampire-ly perfect. I was going to find out. Alice put on another song. I listened as her sweet voice floated in the air.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

Wow. She has a very powerful voice. Alice was singing in her head _I got 7 tickets to the concert! I got 7 tickets to the concert! I got 7 tickets to the concert! I got 7 tickets to the concert! "_Alice, I'm as happy as you are, but please, you're being annoying. Will you shut up?!" She stuck out her tongue. "You owe me for getting the tickets!!" she yelled. Emmett screamed like a little girl. "SHE GOT THE TICKETS TO THEIR CONCERT IN NEW YORK! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!! ROSIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" he screamed, running out the door to find Rosalie. I laughed. He was such a child. I went to my room and started packing. I had never wanted to go to a concert so badly in my entire existents!!

OI! Sorry that this took time. OOOH!! Alliteration is fun!! Anyway, the play list is in order: Silent Movies by Natasha Bedingfield, Please don't stop the music by Rhianna, Embers of Love by Imogene Heap, Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, and Going Under by Evanescence. They is awesome songs. Oh, and Bella's voice is shown in the math equation shown: Natasha Bedingfield+ Amy Lee of Evanescence+ Rhianna+ Pink+ Christina Aguilera + God's Angel Choir+ MIA+ Ashley Tisdale+ Wind chimes+ BoA+ Lily Allen+ Sarah McLachlan+ Sarah Brightman= Pure Heaven and Beauty XD That would be what she sounds like. 5 reviews, pweeze!! *Gives you big eyed puppy dog pout* EVERY REVIEWER GETS A FREE TRIP TO Vermont WHERE THE CULLENS ARE LIVING!!! AND YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH THEM FOR A WEEK!!

Hugs, happiness, and Twilight,

Bella


	3. Seth: Honey! I'm HOOME!

Okay, shout-out to xXElleGurlXx for the suggestion. Imma use them. And Novelist505, Bella is a vampire!! She has many abilities which you will find out about in 4 more chapters including this one. She IS dating werewolf Jacob Black 'cuz they are 'defying nature for their feelings.' Oh, and the story where the .com things are are SUPPOSED to be e – map .com and . Alright, time for a chappie!!

BPOV

I woke up to a blinding light. Dang sun!! Screws everything up. At least, to vampires, that is. I looked over to my left and chuckled. Jacob was drooling on his pillow, his limbs everywhere. He looked so Breakable! I checked on his dreams. Why the heck is he dreaming about getting a bath as a wolf?? Well, I will grant his wishes!! Levitating him over the tub, I filled the pitcher to the top with cold water and dumped it over him. He screamed like a little girl and I dropped him accidentally while I laughed. He landed in the tub with an "Oof!" and a "Bella!! You are so dead!!! Come here!!" I laughed as I ran away. I was about to dart out the door when I saw who was there. "Seth!!" I screamed, and enveloped him in a tight bear hug. "Nice to see ya too, Bells! Now can I breathe?!" Seth chuckled. Jacob came in, and shrieked like a fangirl seeing her idol. He literally started bouncing. What grown man Bounces? A screwed up one, that's what. Jake started screaming," EMBRY! QUIL!! SETHS AT OUR FRONT DOOR!!!EEEEEEEEEK!!" He let out another fangirl scream. I started laughing so hard I turned pearl.(Bella alert!: Since, ya know, they can't turn red. They turn PEARL!!) I was wiping away fake tears. Jake finally squeezed Seth so hard the poor dude turned purple. I pulled an Alec. Jake released Seth and started drooling, his mouth slackened and him face-first on the floor. Quil and Embry came down at that point, seeing a stupid looking Jacob on the floor. "Pulled an Alec?" they asked in unison. I nodded. Quil sighed, and Embry shook his head muttering "moron." Seth's eyes were saucers. "You did that??" he asked, petrified. "It's okay, Seth, I do it all the time when they are too loud or rough-housing or arguing. They know better." I explained the entire deal all the way up to now. Seth nodded. _Jake is stupid. He KNOWS what she expects and he doesn't _listen!_ He really needs to grow up. Learn how to treat a lady. He's lucky he even _has_ her!! _I smiled. "I completely agree with you, Seth. He DOES need to grow up!" I giggled. Seth looked at me with an open mouth." H-how did you..?" "Oh! I forgot! I gotta lot of powers, one of which includes mind-reading and power absorption with touch. Imma special vampire. A good vampire." I said. Seth smiled. "Welcome to the good side, Bella." He said. I smiled back. "Welcome to the Paranormal Romance clan, Seth." I spoke out loud and clear. Seth had a shocked look on his face. "Really?! I can stay?!" he asked. I nodded. He then proceeded to run around the house in the fashion of a lotto ticket winner, screaming," WOOOHOOO!! I LOVE YA, BELLS!!! YOU ROCK!! WOOOHOOO!!" I was laughing with the boys. Jane and Alec came out of their room, looked at me, and said," We'll find out later." And with that, they went back to something they've always wanted to do: sleep. I sighed. Dragging Jacob by his ear, we went to the sound proof quiet box. No noise can be inside the box. It was used as a study room and a nap room. Right now, I opted for the latter, and closed my eyes and drifted to the land of dreams…

Hey mah peeps!! I gotta say that I like writing this a lot. 3 reviews and I'm good!! I like bagels!! And insanity!! It fun!! So! Bye!!  
The Insane and Perky,

-Bells


	4. Why the hell is Bella singing Emoish?

Okay, I am sooo bored… I shall write!! I won't keep you from the story. ( Don't see what's so great about it, anyways.) So, here's another chapter…

You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure, but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
You, say crying weakens my immune system,  
But don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?  
I said, if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?

It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Some people swore they saw the devil,  
But most said they wouldn't last a winter  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around

So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.  
it's not roses like your mama said,  
We're not spoon fed anymore.  
So you gonna tell  
All our kids I was an accident.  
Ironic true, but it's the way you act when you're upset  
So let's take this outside

We see our mirrors from outside,  
and he said we are what we try,  
we stay hidden for all our lives

It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Some people swore they saw the devil.  
But one of them said they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.

What else is there to know when our Bible's here?  
There are no lies to find when the page is bare  
what else is there to know when your tax is shared?

Outside, we're seeing mirrors from outside  
and he said we are what we tried  
we stay hidden all our lives  
It was a black wedding,  
You could heard the organs,  
words the pope was saying  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
The gravedigger said it's his cathedral  
We drank holy water like it was the last supper  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when our Bible's here?)  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when your tax is shared?)  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around."

I sat upright, gasping for breath. I looked around for pen and paper, and jotted down the lyrics. I ran out of the room, and showed the gang. They smiled, and nodded to the recording room. After recording, we went to the mall. Everyone asked for autographs. We signed everyone's pad, and went to the food court. I ordered 3 pizza's, 5 hamburgers, 9 drinks, and 10 desserts and let the others order. **(Bella Alert!: LOL I had to put that. She is a heavy eater!* Emmett pops in*: I've never been so proud!!*Emmett leaves* XD) **After we bought our food, we went home. Everyone scarfing down their food, we went to a club to dance. Tonight was gonna be fun.

~10 MINUTES LATER~

Jane, Claire, and I were on the dance floor, grinding into each other, making the boys drool. We laughed at their expressions, and stalked over to our men. We all traced up their torsos all the way to their noses. We flicked them gently and backed away. In a horizontal line, I lead the way to the stage confidently, sashaying over to the dude who managed it. After dazzling him into letting us perform, he walked out to the stage and yelled, " Everyone! A live performance tonight, give it up for the girls of Paranormal Romance!!" The crowd went wild. I strutted out their and purred into the microphone. "Hey. For all the emos and Goths, I give you a new song, Black Weddings! So, tell us what you think!" I murmured seductively. Claire and I grabbed a guitar, and Jane sat down at the drum set. She yelled out a "1!2!3!4!" And we started up. I waited a few, and started singing,"

You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure, but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
You, say crying weakens my immune system,  
But don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?  
I said, if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?

I saw Alice and Rose in the crowd staring at me with awe. I mentally asked them to not tell anyone. They gasped and nodded. I laughed and sang some more.

"It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Telling people stories of the devil,  
But most said they wouldn't last a winter  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around

So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.  
it's not roses like your mama said,  
We're not spoon fed anymore.  
So you gonna tell  
All our kids I was an accident.  
Ironic true, but it's the way you act when you're upset  
So let's take this outside

We see our mirrors from outside,  
and he said we are what we try,  
we stay hidden for all our lives"

I was now bouncing around the stage like Alice when she's told she can go shopping with someone for a week.

"It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Telling people stories of the devil.  
But one of them said they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.

What else is there to know when our Bible's here?  
There are no lies to find when the page is bare  
what else is there to know when your tax is shared?

Outside, we're seeing mirrors from outside  
and he said we are what we tried  
we stay hidden all our lives  
It was a black wedding,  
You could heard the organs,  
words the pope was saying  
It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
The gravedigger said it's his cathedral  
We drank holy water like it was the last supper  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when our Bible's here?)  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around.  
(What else is there to know when your tax is shared?)  
It was a black wedding,  
Your girl has blessings all around."

The crowd was wild. We smiled and I said," Thanks for listening! So, did you like it?" The crowd screamed in response. I had a lazy smile pasted across my face. "Well, see ya at our New York concert! Goodnight!" and with that, we walked off stage. I smiled. Alice ran over to me and squeezed so hard I would have died if I was human. I laughed at Alice. "Hi to you too. So, what brings you to New York?" I asked. Alice looked at me and started dry sobbing. "I missed you so much!" Umm, wow. She's so happy she's sobbing. Of course, there IS self hatred.I sent out calm waves to Alice. She looked at me. "H-how—" I cut her off." One of my many powers. But we can talk later. After all, we are gonna talk at my concert. Aren't we, backstage pass owner? So, Edward isn't living with you, is he? Wow that's a shock. Not. So-" I was cut off as Jacob yanked me away and out of the club as I screamed out a "Bye Alice!!" I glared at Jake. "Why?" I growled. "Quil had too much to drink," he explained. I sighed. Picking up a wasted Quil, I ran home. I screamed at Seth to go with Alec to get the drunk chains. A few minutes later, Quil was on the wall upside down stuck with chains holding him down. I called it a day, and went to Jake and my room. I got into my PJ's and snuggled into my covers. A few minutes later, Jake came in and fell straight onto the bed, already asleep. I chuckled, and drifted into unconsciousness.

So, its not long, but, still, at least it's a chapter!! My 4 reviews, chickas? Por favor? Gracia! The Insane and Perky, Bella!


	5. Dissapointment

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!**

**Guys, I'm very sad. I have a total of ONE review for one of my stories. I refuse to update any more stories due to this. I really like that story. So, this is a VERY important Author note. I'm disappointed in you guys. The Upset and not very perky, Bella.**

**(P.S. It's Forgotten. That's the story name. Oh, and I changed my penname to Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You. Peace out, home dogs!)**


End file.
